2014 FIFA World Cup/import
| top_scorer = | player = Lionel Messi | young_player = Paul Pogba | prevseason = 2010 | nextseason = 2018 }} The 2014 FIFA World Cup was the 20th FIFA World Cup, the tournament for the association football world championship, which took place at several venues across Brazil. Germany won the tournament, defeating runners-up Argentina 1–0 in the final. It began on 12 June with a group stage and concluded on 13 July with the championship match. It was the second time that Brazil has hosted the competition, the first being in 1950. Brazil was elected unchallenged as host nation in 2007 after the international football federation, FIFA, decreed that the tournament would be staged in South America for the first time since 1978 in Argentina, and the fifth time overall. The national teams of 31 countries advanced through qualification competitions that began in June 2011 to participate with the host nation Brazil in the final tournament. A total of 64 matches were played in 12 cities across Brazil in either new or redeveloped stadiums. For the first time at a World Cup finals, match officials used goal-line technology, as well as vanishing foam for free kicks. All world champion teams since the first World Cup in 1930 – Argentina, Brazil, England, France, Germany, Italy, Spain and Uruguay – qualified for this competition. The title holders, Spain, were eliminated at the group stage, along with previous winners England and Italy. Uruguay was eliminated in the Round of 16 and France was eliminated at the quarter-finals. In the final between two former champions Argentina and Germany, Germany won the title by defeating Argentina 1–0 after extra time, thus becoming the first European team to win a World Cup in the Americas. This result marked the first time that sides from the same continent had won three successive World Cups (following Italy in 2006 and Spain in 2010). As the winners, Germany qualified for the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup. During the 2014 FIFA World Cup, the FIFA Fan Fest in the host cities received 5 million people, and the country received 1 million guests from 202 countries. Host selection In March 2003, FIFA announced that the tournament would be held in South America for the first time since 1978, in line with its then-active policy of rotating the right to host the World Cup among different confederations. The decision meant that it would be the first time that two consecutive World Cups were staged outside Europe and the first time two consecutive World Cups were held in the Southern Hemisphere (the 2010 FIFA World Cup was held in South Africa). Only Brazil and Colombia formally declared their candidacy but, after the withdrawal of the latter from the process, Brazil was officially elected as host nation unopposed on 30 October 2007. Participating teams and officials Qualification Following qualification matches between June 2011 and November 2013, the following 32 teams – shown with their final pre-tournament FIFA World Rankings – qualified for the final tournament. 24 out of the 32 teams to qualify were returning participants from the 2010 World Cup. Bosnia and Herzegovina was the only team with no previous World Cup Finals experience. Colombia qualified for the World Cup after 16 years of absence; Russia and Belgium returned after 12 years. The highest-ranking team to not qualify was Ukraine (ranked 16th). Final draw The 32 participating teams were drawn into eight groups. In preparation for this, the teams were organised into four pots with the seven highest-ranked teams joining host nation Brazil in the seeded pot. As with the previous tournaments, FIFA aimed to create groups which maximised geographic separation and therefore the unseeded teams were arranged into pots based on geographic considerations. The draw took place on 6 December 2013 at the Costa do Sauípe resort in Bahia, during which the teams were drawn by various past World Cup-winning players. Under the draw procedure, one randomly drawn team – Italy – was firstly relocated from Pot 4 to Pot 2 to create four equal pots of eight teams. Officials In March 2013, FIFA published a list of 52 prospective referees, each paired, on the basis of nationality, with two assistant referees, from all six football confederations for the tournament. On 14 January 2014, the FIFA Referees Committee appointed 25 referee trios and eight support duos representing 43 different countries for the tournament. Yuichi Nishimura from Japan acted as referee in the opening match whereas Nicola Rizzoli from Italy acted as referee in the final. Squads As with the 2010 tournament, each team's squad consists of 23 players (three of whom must be goalkeepers). Each participating national association had to confirm their final 23-player squad no later than 10 days before the start of the tournament. Teams were permitted to make late replacements in the event of serious injury, at any time up to 24 hours before their first game. During a match, all remaining squad members not named in the starting team are available to be one of the three permitted substitutions (provided the player is not serving a suspension). Venues 12 venues (seven new and five renovated) in twelve cities were selected for the tournament. The venues covered all the main regions of Brazil and created more evenly distributed hosting than the 1950 finals in Brazil. Consequently, the tournament required long-distance travel for teams. During the World Cup, Brazilian cities were also home to the participating teams at 32 separate base camps, as well as staging official fan fests where supporters could view the games. Team base camps Base camps were used by the 32 national squads to stay and train before and during the World Cup tournament. On 31 January 2014, FIFA announced the base camps for each participating team, having earlier circulated a brochure of 84 prospective locations. Most teams opted to stay in the Southeast Region of Brazil, with only eight teams choosing other regions; five teams (Croatia, Germany, Ghana, Greece and Switzerland) opted to stay in the Northeast Region and three teams (Ecuador, South Korea and Spain) opted to stay in the South Region. None opted to stay in the North Region or the Central-West Region. FIFA Fan Fests For a third consecutive World Cup tournament, FIFA staged FIFA Fan Fests in each of the 12 host cities throughout the competition. Prominent examples were the Copacabana Beach in Rio de Janeiro, which already held a Fan Fest in 2010, and São Paulo's Vale do Anhangabaú. The first official event took place on Iracema Beach, in Fortaleza, on 8 June 2014. Innovations Technologies To avoid ghost goals the 2014 World Cup introduced goal-line technology following successful trials at among others 2013 Confederations Cup. The chosen Goal Control system featured 14 high speed cameras, 7 directed to each of the goals. Data were sent to the central image-processing centre, where a virtual representation of the ball was output on a widescreen to confirm the goal. The referee was equipped with a watch which vibrated and displayed a signal upon a goal. France's second goal in their group game against Honduras was the first time goal-line technology was needed to confirm that a goal should be given. Following successful trials, FIFA approved the use of vanishing foam by the referees for the first time at a World Cup Finals. The water-based spray, which disappears within minutes of application, can be used to mark a ten-yard line for the defending team during a free kick and also to draw where the ball is to be placed for a free kick. The Adidas Brazuca was the official match ball of the 2014 FIFA World Cup and was supplied by Forward Sports of Sialkot, Pakistan. Adidas created a new design of ball after criticisms of the Adidas Jabulani used in the previous World Cup. The number of panels was reduced to six, with the panels being thermally bonded. This created a ball with increased consistency and aerodynamics compared to its predecessor. Furthermore Adidas underwent an extensive testing process lasting more than two years to produce a ball that would meet the approval of football professionals. Cooling breaks Because of the relatively high ambient temperatures in Brazil, particularly at the northern venues, cooling breaks for the players were introduced. Breaks can take place after the 30th minute of the first and second half of games at the referee's discretion if the Wet Bulb Globe Temperature exceeds 32 °C (90 °F). The first cooling break in World Cup play took place during the 32nd minute of the Netherlands vs. Mexico Round of 16 match. At the start of the match, FIFA listed the temperature at 32 °C (90 °F) with 68% humidity. Anti-doping The biological passport was introduced in the FIFA World Cup starting in 2014. Blood and urine samples from all players before the competition, and from two players per team per match, are analysed by the Swiss Laboratory for Doping Analyses. FIFA reported that 91.5% of the players taking part in the tournament were tested before the start of the competition and none tested positive. However, FIFA was criticised for its approach towards finding doping offences. Format The first round, or group stage, was a competition between the 32 teams divided among eight groups of four, where each group engaged in a round-robin tournament within itself. The two highest ranked teams in each group advanced to the knockout stage. Teams were awarded three points for a win and one for a draw. When comparing teams in a group over-all result came before head-to-head. In the knockout stage there were four rounds (round of 16, quarter-finals, semi-finals, and the final), with each eliminating the losers. The two semi-final losers competed in a third place play-off. For any match in the knockout stage, a draw after 90 minutes of regulation time was followed by two 15 minute periods of extra time to determine a winner. If the teams were still tied, a penalty shoot-out was held to determine a winner. The match schedule was announced on 20 October 2011 with the kick-off times being confirmed on 27 September 2012; after the final draw, the kick-off times of seven matches were adjusted by FIFA. The competition was organised so that teams that played each other in the group stage could not meet again during the knockout phase until the final (or the 3rd place match). The group stage began on 12 June, with the host nation competing in the opening game as has been the format since the 2006 tournament. The opening game was preceded by an opening ceremony that began at 15:15 local time. Group stage The group stage of the 2014 FIFA World Cup took place in Brazil from 12 June 2014 to 26 June 2014: each team played three games. The group stage was notable for a scarcity of draws and a large number of goals. The first drawn (and goalless) match did not occur until the 13th match of the tournament, between Iran and Nigeria: a drought longer than any World Cup since 1930. The group stage produced a total of 136 goals, nine fewer than were scored during the entire 2010 tournament. This is the largest number of goals in the group stage since the 32-team system was implemented in 1998 and the largest average in a group stage since 1958. World Cup holders Spain were eliminated after only two games, the quickest exit for the defending champions since Italy's from the 1950 tournament. Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Knockout stage Scores after extra time are indicated by (aet), and penalty shoot-outs are indicated by (pen.). Round of 16 For the first time since the introduction of a round of 16 after the group stage in 1986, all the group winners advanced into the quarterfinals. They included four teams from UEFA, three from CONMEBOL, and one from CONCACAF. Of the eight matches, five required extra-time, and two of these required penalty shoot-outs; this was the first time penalty shoot-outs happened in more than one game in a round of 16. The goal average per game in the round of 16 was 2.25, a drop of 0.58 goals per game from the group stage. The eight teams to win in the round of 16 included four former champions (Brazil, Germany, Argentina and France), a three-time runner up (Netherlands), and two first-time quarterfinalists (Colombia and Costa Rica). Belgium reached their first quarterfinals since 1986. All times listed below are at local time (UTC−3) |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=David Luiz |goals2=Sánchez |stadium=Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance=57,714 |referee=Howard Webb (England) |penalties1=David Luiz Willian Marcelo Hulk Neymar |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties2= Pinilla Sánchez Aránguiz Díaz Jara }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rodríguez |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=73,804 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Sneijder Huntelaar |goals2=Dos Santos |stadium=Estádio Castelão, Fortaleza |attendance=58,817 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} ---- |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Ruiz |goals2=Papastathopoulos |stadium=Arena Pernambuco, Recife |attendance=41,242 |referee=Ben Williams (Australia) |penalties1=Borges Ruiz González Campbell Umaña |penaltyscore=5–3 |penalties2= Mitroglou Christodoulopoulos Holebas Gekas }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Pogba Yobo |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha, Brasília |attendance=67,882 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} ---- |score=2–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Schürrle Özil |goals2=Djabou |stadium=Estádio Beira-Rio, Porto Alegre |attendance=43,063 |referee=Sandro Ricci (Brazil) }} ---- |score=1–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Di María |goals2= |stadium=Arena de São Paulo, São Paulo |attendance=63,255 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- |score=2–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=De Bruyne Lukaku |goals2=Green |stadium=Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance=51,227 |referee=Djamel Haimoudi (Algeria) }} Quarter-finals With a 1–0 victory over France, Germany set a World Cup record with four consecutive semi-final appearances. Brazil beat Colombia 2–1, but Brazil's Neymar was injured and missed the rest of the competition. Argentina reached the final four for the first time since 1990 after a 1–0 win over Belgium. The Netherlands reached the semi-finals for the second consecutive tournament, after overcoming Costa Rica in a penalty shoot-out following a 0–0 draw at the end of extra time. |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Hummels |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=74,240 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Thiago Silva David Luiz |goals2=Rodríguez |stadium=Estádio Castelão, Fortaleza |attendance=60,342 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Higuaín |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha, Brasília |attendance=68,551 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- |score=0–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance=51,179 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) |penalties1=Van Persie Robben Sneijder Kuyt |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties2= Borges Ruiz González Bolaños Umaña }} Semi-finals Germany qualified for the final for the eighth time with a 7–1 win over Brazil – the biggest defeat in Brazilian history since 1920. Miroslav Klose's goal in this match was his sixteenth in all World Cups, breaking the record he had previously shared with Ronaldo. Klose set another record by becoming the first player to appear in four World Cup semi-finals. Argentina reached their first final since 1990, and the fifth overall after overcoming Netherlands in a penalty shoot-out following a 0–0 draw at the end of extra time. |score=1–7 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Oscar |goals2=Müller Klose Kroos Khedira Schürrle |stadium=Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance=58,141 |referee=Marco Rodríguez (Mexico) }} ---- |score=0–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Arena de São Paulo, São Paulo |attendance=63,267 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |penalties1=Vlaar Robben Sneijder Kuyt |penaltyscore=2–4 |penalties2= Messi Garay Agüero Rodríguez }} Third place play-off The Netherlands defeated Brazil 3–0 to secure third place, the first for the Dutch team in their history. Overall, Brazil conceded 14 goals in the tournament; this was the most by a team at any single World Cup since 1986, and the most by a host nation in history. (But 1954 hosts Switzerland conceded more goals per match, 2.25 vs. 2.00; and many more teams conceded more than 2.00 goals per match after 1986.) |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Van Persie Blind Wijnaldum |stadium=Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha, Brasília |attendance=68,034 |referee=Djamel Haimoudi (Algeria) }} Final The final featured Germany against Argentina for a record third time after 1986 and 1990. |score=1–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Götze |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance=74,738 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} Despite the early exit of reigning champions Spain and previous champions Italy in the group stage, this marked the first time that teams from the same continent had won three consecutive World Cups (following Italy in 2006 and Spain in 2010). It was also the first time that a European nation had won the World Cup in the Americas. On aggregate Europe now has 11 victories, compared to South America's 9 victories. Statistics Goalscorers James Rodríguez was awarded the Golden Boot for scoring six goals. In total, 171 goals were scored by 121 different players, with five of them credited as own goals. Assists Toni Kroos finished highest in the assists table with four assists. Discipline The most notable disciplinary case was that of Uruguayan striker Luis Suárez, who was suspended for nine international matches and banned from taking part in any footballing-related activity (including entering any stadium) for four months, following a biting incident on Italian defender Giorgio Chiellini. He was also fined CHF100,000. Awards The following awards were given at the conclusion of the tournament: ;Technical Study Group The members of the Technical Study Group, the committee that decided which players won the awards were led by FIFA's head of the Technical Division Jean-Paul Brigger and featured: * Gérard Houllier * Raul Arias * Gabriel Calderón * Ricki Herbert * Abdel Moneim Hussein * Kwok Ka Ming * Ioan Lupescu * Ginés Meléndez * Tsuneyasu Miyamoto * Sunday Oliseh * Mixu Paatelainen * Jaime Rodríguez * Theodore Whitmore There were changes to the voting procedure for awards for the 2014 edition, accredited media were allowed to vote for the Golden Ball award in 2010, however in 2014, only the Technical Study Group could select the outcome. All-Star Team The Castrol Index that evaluated player performances through statistical data finished with the following players leading each position (Toni Kroos was the overall leader). Despite winning the Golden Ball, Lionel Messi was not included in the team. Dream Team The Dream Team consisted of the following players. Prize money The total prize money on offer for the tournament was confirmed by FIFA as US$576 million (including payments of $70 million to domestic clubs and $100 million as player insurances), a 37 percent increase from the amount allocated in the 2010 tournament. Before the tournament, each of the 32 entrants received $1.5 million for preparation costs. At the tournament, the prize money was distributed as follows: * $8 million – To each team eliminated at the group stage (16 teams) * $9 million – To each team eliminated in the round of 16 (8 teams) * $14 million – To each team eliminated in the quarter-finals (4 teams) * $20 million – Fourth placed team * $22 million – Third placed team * $25 million – Runner-up * $35 million – Winner Preparations and costs Forecasts on the eve of the tournament estimated that the cost to the Brazilian government would be US$14 billion, making it the most expensive World Cup to date. FIFA is expected to spend US$2 billion on staging the finals, with its greatest single expense being the US$576 million prize money pot. Although organisers originally estimated costs of US$1.1 billion, a reported US$3.6 billion was ultimately spent on stadium works. Five of the chosen host cities had brand new venues built specifically for the World Cup, while the Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha in the capital Brasília was demolished and rebuilt, with the remaining six being extensively renovated. An additional R$3 billion (US$1.3 billion, €960 million, £780 million at June 2014 rates) was earmarked by the Brazilian government for investment in infrastructure works and projects for use during the 2014 World Cup and beyond. However, the failed completion of many of the proposed works provoked discontent among some Brazilians. The Brazilian government pledged US$900 million to be invested into security forces and that the tournament would be "one of the most protected sports events in history." Marketing The marketing of the 2014 FIFA World Cup included sale of tickets, support from sponsors and promotion through events that utilise the symbols and songs of the tournament. Popular merchandise included items featuring the official mascot as well as an official video game that has been developed by EA Sports. The official song of the tournament was "We Are One (Ole Ola)" with vocals from Pitbull, Jennifer Lopez and Claudia Leitte. As a partner of the German Football Association, the German airline Lufthansa renamed itself "Fanhansa" on some of its planes that flew the German national team, media representatives and football fans to Brazil. Media For a fourth consecutive FIFA World Cup Finals, the coverage was provided by HBS (Host Broadcast Services), a subsidiary of Infront Sports & Media. Sony was selected as the official equipment provider and built 12 bespoke high definition production 40-foot-long containers, one for each tournament venue, to house the extensive amount of equipment required. Each match utilised 37 standard camera plans, including Aerial and Cablecam, two Ultramotion cameras and dedicated cameras for interviews. The official tournament film, as well as three matches, will be filmed with ultra high definition technology (4K resolution), following a successful trial at the 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup. The broadcasting rights – covering television, radio, internet and mobile coverage – for the tournament were sold to media companies in each individual territory either directly by FIFA, or through licensed companies or organisations such as the European Broadcasting Union, Organización de Televisión Iberoamericana, International Media Content, Dentsu and RS International Broadcasting & Sports Management. The sale of these rights accounted for an estimated 60% of FIFA's income from staging a World Cup. The International Broadcast Centre was situated at the Riocentro in the Barra da Tijuca neighbourhood of Rio de Janeiro. Worldwide, several games qualified as the most-watched sporting events in their country in 2014, including 42.9 million people in Brazil for the opening game between Brazil and Croatia, the 34.1 million in Japan who saw their team play Ivory Coast, and 34.7 million in Germany who saw their national team win the World Cup against Argentina, while the 24.7 million viewers during the game between the USA and Portugal is joint with the 2010 final as the most-watched football game in the United States. Controversies The 2014 FIFA World Cup generated various controversies, including demonstrations, some of which took place even before the tournament started. Most centred around officiating, with international referees including Yuichi Nishimura, Milorad Mažić, Enrique Osses, Peter O'Leary, Ravshan Irmatov, Howard Webb, Mark Geiger, Carlos Velasco Carballo, and assistant Humberto Clavijo coming under criticism for their performances. Furthermore, there were various issues with safety, including eight deaths of workers and a fire during construction, breaches into stadiums, an unstable makeshift staircase at the Maracanã Stadium, a monorail collapse, and the collapse of an unfinished overpass in Belo Horizonte. The most notable disciplinary case was that of Uruguayan striker Luis Suárez, who was disciplined after biting an Italian player during a game. Protests Prior to the opening ceremony of the 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup staged in Brazil, demonstrations took place outside the venue, organised by people unhappy with the amount of public money spent to enable the hosting of the FIFA World Cup. Both the Brazilian president Dilma Rousseff and FIFA president Sepp Blatter were heavily booed as they were announced to give their speeches at the 2013 tournament's opening, which resulted in FIFA announcing that the 2014 FIFA World Cup opening ceremony would not feature any speeches. Further protests took place during the Confederations Cup as well as prior to and during the World Cup. Breaches into stadiums At the Group B match between Spain and Chile, around 100 Chilean supporters who had gathered outside Maracanã Stadium forced their way into the stadium and caused damage to the media centre. Military police reported that 85 Chileans were detained during the events, while others reached the stands. Earlier, about 20 Argentinians made a similar breach during Argentina's Group F game against Bosnia and Herzegovina at the same stadium. Bridge collapse On 3 July 2014, an overpass under construction in Belo Horizonte as part of the World Cup infrastructure projects collapsed onto a busy carriageway below, leaving two people dead and 22 others injured. Luis Suárez biting incident Around the 79th minute of Uruguay's final group match against Italy on 24 June, Uruguay striker Luis Suárez bit the shoulder of Italian defender Giorgio Chiellini. As the Italian players protested to Mexican referee Marco Antonio Rodríguez for not penalising Suárez, Uruguay won a corner and scored. Uruguay went on to win 1–0, thus advancing to the knockout stage and eliminating Italy. After the match, Suárez denied any wrongdoing, despite photographic and video evidence. Because it was the third time he had bitten an opponent, the FIFA Disciplinary Committee banned him for nine international matches, including the remaining matches at the World Cup, and he was fined CHF 100,000 and banned from taking part in any football-related activity (including entering any stadium) for four months. Suárez later admitted and apologised to Chiellini for "suffering the physical result of a bite in the collision he suffered with Suárez", and Chiellini accepted the apology. Head injuries During the tournament, FIFA received significant criticism for the way head injuries are handled during matches. Two incidents in particular attracted the most attention. First, in a group stage match, after Uruguayan defender Alvaro Pereira received a blow to the head, he lay unconscious. The Uruguayan doctor signaled for the player to be substituted, but he returned to the match. The incident drew criticism from the professional players' union FIFPro, and from Michel D'Hooghe, a member of the FIFA executive board and chairman of its medical committee. Second, in the Final, German midfielder Christoph Kramer received a blow to the head from a collision in the 14h minute, but returned to the match before collapsing in the 31st minute. During that time, Kramer was disoriented and confused, and asked the referee Nicola Rizzoli whether the match he was playing in was the World Cup Final. External links * * Official Brazil government website Category:2014 FIFA World Cup Category:FIFA World Cup tournaments Category:Articles containing Wikipedia content